


One (1) Thing To Remember (That I Love You)

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode s04e05: Catching Out, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Polygamy, Pre-OT3, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: "Do you really think you were my first?"Derek turned to look at him."Uhm, weren't I?"





	One (1) Thing To Remember (That I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that short sequence in - i guess it was - 4x5 in which those three discuss (not very) memorable past-relationships because I'm a sucker for poly stuff & idek.

"And you really couldn't remember her?," Emily mused.

"Never happened to me," Spencer murmured.

"Yeah, because of your eidetic memory," Emily laughed

"And because you only ever need to remember one name," Derek teased.

And Reid pauses, looks at him.

"Do you really think you were my first?"

Derek turned to look at him.

"Uhm, weren't I?"

Spencer knows the following silence and the following stares will be awkward, he will tumble over his own words, mess everything up again and do nothing to resolve the situation - or at least he expected it to be, but he also didn't expect Emily to intervene.

"I think what dear Spencer here wanted to say was that you weren't his only one."

Derek looks at Spencer, flushed red all over, and then at Emily, wearing an air of confidence about herself that makes him curious.

"You two together?," Derek asks, sounding suspicious. "Thats... hot."

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna write a sequel to this but I'm not sure if it will ever come to this...


End file.
